Flora colossi
A Flora colossus was among the monsters inhabiting the Monster Isle when Magik and Shadowcat went there to rescue Bo. Alternate Reality Versions 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) The homeworld of the Flora colossus was invaded by Ronan the Accuser, wiping out most of the native species. Groot was the last of his kind once Ronan's army had erased the Flora colossus, however Groot was able to save the World Pod within himself, which he could use to recreate the Flora colossus race by planting it in the sacred pool. Groot used World Pod during the Guardians battle with Thanos, which rendered it useless. According to Groot, his race was once saved by Adam Warlock, he did so again by restoring Groot's World Pod to bring back his race. The Guardians went to Planet X to plant the World Pod but was infested with feral Symbiotes by Thanos, forcing them to destroy the planet to get rid of most of them. The World Pod was then planted on Planet Y, where the Flora colossus will one day coexist with the remaining pure Symbiotes, but will sprout within a billion millennia. | Habitat = Biome | Gravity = Unknown | Atmosphere = Unknown | Population = Unknown | Powers = Flora colossus physiology: * Strength: their tree like form provides them great strength. They are able lift many heavy objects including several men on just one arm. * Durability: Their hide is composed of wood dense enough and durable enough to make them immune to most conventional weapons, including gunfire and fire which would consume most woods. They can endure the loss of entire limbs apparently without experiencing pain. * Cellular regeneration: they an amazing healing factor and have been shown to be able to regenerate everything from a missing limb to their whole body. * Spores: they have the ability to produce tiny phosphorescent spores that float through the air and offer enough ambient light to illuminate a small area. * Plasticity: they have the ability to stretch their limbs for long distances and reshape them for a variety of tasks. They normally take the shape of a large tree-like humanoid, but can also weave their limbs into a dense tangle of vines. Individual pseudopods can be grown at will, to act as fingers, rudimentary tools, or even bud a small flower. | Abilities = Genius Intellect | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = "I am Groot!": The language of the Flora colossus is almost impossible to understand due to the stiffness of the larynxes that make their speech continuously sound like they're saying "I am Groot" over and over again. Black Bolt's brother Maximus the Mad asserted that whenever Groot is saying his trademark "I am Groot!" he has actually been saying any number of things and people, who are oblivious to the subtle nuances of his speech misinterpret him as merely repeating his name. | GovernmentType = Oligarchy | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Arbor Masters, Groot the Monster from Planet X, Groot of the Guardians of the Galaxy | Notes = * Given that all Flora colossi can only vocalize "I am Groot," it is possible that the various Groots that have appeared in Marvel Comics are actually separate entities from the one currently on the Guardians team. | Trivia = * In , explorers from Earth encountered a seemingly uninhabited planet in system 427 in the year 2500. It turns out that the planet was actually dominated by sentient, animate trees. It is unknown if there is any connection between this race of trees and Groot. | Links = }} Category:Flora colossi Category:Trees Category:Races of Aliens